Out in the Open
by bunnyfungo
Summary: What if it had been Angela who conned Brennan and Booth into their first kiss? Possible series of One-Shots.


**A/N: So here's the deal, I've decided that if I was a Bones character I would be Angela. I just love her and I love the fact that she's always got something to say about our favorite non-couple. So here is a one-shot where she finally gets to see a return on her investment. I'm thinking that I might turn this into a series of one-shots. Because the only thing I love more than BB fluff is having Angela find out about them and/or catching them in the act. I'm thinking there could be a lot of fun stories here. What do you think?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...blah, blah, blah **

* * *

"So, what's everybody drinking?" Angela asked, looking at her three companions expectantly, hands on her hips.

Somehow Angela had managed to convince Brennan and Booth to go out for drinks with herself and Hodgins. It was Friday night, after all, and she had pleaded with them that they would make much better company than Zack. Brennan, expecting a quiet drink at a local bar where she could enjoy some decent conversation with her friends, had relented. She probably shouldn't have been surprised, however, when they pulled up in front of a club instead. At least they had arrived ahead of the club's large crowds and had managed to snag a booth in a back corner.

"I think I'll have a glass of wine. Do they have a wine list?" Brennan shouted her question at her friend over the blaring music.

Angela gave her gave her an exasperated look before replying, "Bren, you _cannot_ drink wine in a club, I'm pretty sure that if you ask anyone here, it's considered a party foul."

"A party what?"

"Nevermind. Hodgie, you wanna help me get the drinks?" Before he had even replied Angela had grabbed her fiancé's arm and dragged him in the direction of the bar.

"I'm surprised Angela was able to convince you to come tonight," Brennan said turning in the direction of her partner. Not that she minded his company but Booth was usually not interested in spending more time with the squints than he had to, especially on a Friday night.

"Well, you know Angela. She can be very persuasive," he replied with a smile. "I'm actually more surprised that you're here. When's the last time you went clubbing?"

"It's been a while. I tend to get into trouble when I go out with Angela."

"Like getting a meth high?" He asked with a twinkle in his dark eyes.

"Exactly," Brennan responded with a light chuckle.

"Alright, here we go," Angela said as she sat down the 3 beers and an unidentified pink drink with several fruit garnishes and tacky paper umbrellas.

"That better not be for me," Brennan said looking at the drink in disgust.

"Oh, it's not. It's for Hodgins."

Booth couldn't help the laugh that escaped from his lips; no way would _he_ ever be caught dead drinking something that looked like that.

"What man? I'm secure in my masculinity." Hodgins darted a daring look in Booth's direction, effectively shutting the Agent up.

Hoping to change the subject of the conversation, Angela grabbed her beer and hoisted it in the air, calling for a cheers, "To good times and good friends."

"To good times and good friends," the group repeated in unison, before clinking their glasses together.

------

Two beers and two shots later Brennan was well on her way to being drunk. Currently she sat next to Angela. Booth had been whisked away to dance by a leggy blonde woman and Hodgins had wondered over to the bar. Brennan couldn't help but watch her partner on the dance floor. "That woman is all over him. Doesn't she realize she's embarrassing herself?"

"Someone sounds jealous," Angela replied through drunken giggles.

"I'm not jealous."_That's a lie. Although, I'm pretty sure that Angela can see through me right now. Damn her. It's times like this that I wish she didn't know me so well. _

"I think the lady doth protest too much," Angela quipped back, a devilish grin sneaking across her face.

"Look Ange, how many times do I have to tell you, we're…"

"Just partners," her friend finished for her. "Come on. Just admit that you've thought about what it would be like to kiss him."

"No, I haven't." Brennan tried to throw her friend a menacing glare but her eyes and the slight whimper in her voice betrayed her inner thoughts yet again. _Another lie. I think about what it would be like to kiss him all the time; in the car, in the office, in my apartment. Why can't I get him out of my head?_

"Sweetie, what do you say I make you a deal?" Angela hoped that her friend had had enough drinks by now to acquiesce to her request.

"What kind of deal?" Brennan asked suspiciously.

"If you can go over there right now and kiss Booth on the lips and still maintain that you feel absolutely nothing for him, then I will never utter another sexual innuendo about your relationship again."

Brennan paused, her mind working over her friend's request. "So if I kiss him, you'll promise not to intrude on our lives anymore?"

A grin spread across Angela's face. She knew by the question that her friend had just posed, that she was more than considering the request. "I promise."

Brennan glanced back over at Booth and his dance partner. The two were no longer dancing but were engaged in conversation at the edge of the dance floor. The blonde woman laughed at something he said and playfully swatted his arm. Brennan knew she couldn't watch much more of this, "Okay, I'll do it," she said as she stood, a determined expression written across her face.

"What's she doing?" Hodgins asked as he resumed his position at his fiancée's side.

"She's going to get her man," Angela replied with a wink and a nod in the direction of Booth.

------

Brennan weaved her way through the crowd of dancers. Spotting her partner she sidled up behind him. Due to the intense volume of the music and the ever-moving throng around them, he had yet to notice her presence. His obliviousness gave her the chance to reassure herself. She readjusted her posture hoping to portray a greater air of confidence as she reached up to tap him gently on the shoulder.

He turned at her touch. Still smiling from the conversation he was having with the beautiful blonde, he offered a quick greeting, "Hey, Bones."

Determined not to lose her resolve Brennan placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in to his ear, making sure she would be heard over the music, "Dance with me?"

He was slightly startled at her request and he ventured a quick glance back at the woman he had been conversing with. Normally, he would have been upset to be interrupted from the attention that this woman was lavishing on him. Instead, he was thrilled at the idea of being in the arms of Temperance Brennan, if only for a few minutes and a dance.

He offered the woman a quick excuse and apology before turning back to his partner, "Let's go," he said before taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor.

As they reached a clearing large enough for the two of them the music slowed. The up-tempo dance beat was quickly replaced by a slow melodic tune, for which Brennan was silently thankful. She took the opportunity to snake her arms around Booth's neck and pushed her body flush against his, allowing his arms to wrap gently around her waist. For a moment she dared not to look in his eyes, afraid they would give her away. When her eyes finally did venture to his face she was met with a smile.

That smile. She had seen it many times before, yet she still found her mind faltering at the sight of it. All coherent thought seemed to be washed from her mind and, apparently, her courage to perform the simple task that Angela had challenged her to. But damn if it wasn't contagious, because she soon found herself returning the smile before gently laying her head on his shoulder. For just this moment she allowed herself to relax into him and to let the gentle rhythm of the music flow through her.

When the music stopped she pulled away to look into his eyes, without releasing her grasp around his neck. She knew even before her lips touched his that she had lost to Angela. Gazing into his eyes she couldn't deny her feelings anymore. Slowly, she closed her eyes and closed the distance between them, brushing her lips gently against his.

------

Angela craned her neck from her position at their booth, trying to find the couple through the dense crowd.

"What, exactly, are you hoping to see?" Hodgins asked, almost afraid of the answer he might receive.

"Magic," Angela crooned as she finally spotted the pair engaged in a passionate lip-lock.

------

If she had any doubt about his feelings towards her they were pushed away the moment she felt him return the kiss. He pulled her closer, with one arm still encircling her waist, the other traveled to the back of her neck where his fingers toyed with strands of her hair. Her tongue teased his lips and he parted them to allow her access to the rest of his mouth. His own tongue flitted softly against hers, savoring the unique taste of her.

She wasn't ready for the kiss to end when he pulled away. She could see him searching her face for the answers to the question she knew he was going to ask, "What was- Why did you-"

Her only response was a slow smile the spread across her face. She leaned in and placed another quick kiss on his lips before turning and heading off the dance floor, leaving a bewildered Booth. After a moment she stopped. Glancing over her shoulder she threw him a seductive look and a suggestive smile, then turned and continued her path towards their seats.

------

Seeing her friend emerge from the crowd Angela swooped in, wrapping an arm around her waist, "You owe me a pair of shoes."

"Why?"

"Well we never clearly stated what I would get if I was right, which I was, so I decided on shoes. Or maybe jewelry."

"I suppose you wouldn't just accept your best friend's happiness, huh?"

"You know, I think I'm gonna have to go with the shoes on this one," Angela replied with a smile and a gentle squeeze. "Anyway, Hodgins and I are getting out of here. Do me a favor. Go do something naughty," she said as she pushed her friend back towards the FBI agent.

As she exited the building Angela couldn't help but to steal another look at her friend. She sighed in satisfaction as she watched Booth grab Brennan by the hips and pull her close to him for another kiss. _It's about damn time. _

* * *

**Alright, I'm still not entirely satisfied with the ending, but whatev. Let me know what you think.**

**Please review! Pretty please! Pretty please with cherries on top! Okay, enough begging. I'd love to hear what people think of the idea of a series of one-shots. Is there any special way that you'd like to see these two get caught or for Angela to find out? Let me know and I'll see what I can do!**_  
_


End file.
